Once Upon A Dark December
by ChrisBrownsWifey022
Summary: Vampires. Drama. Romance. Blue Bloods was my Inspiration. READ IT and REVIEW IT! it may even be a Massington.
1. Chapter 1

"I had a great time tonight!" The young mans radiant white smile lit up the dark corner they were positioned in. Alicia Rivera tried not to grimace as she led him across the barely visible hall. He followed trying to conceal his eagerness.

"Me too" She abruptly turned to face him, coyly brushing the front of her pearly white Valentino dress against his blue button down. She placed her slender hands onto his shoulders and leaned in. She ran her long fingers through his short honey blonde hair.

"To bad it'll be your last" She whispered dotingly into his ear. His enthusiasm faded and was replaced with confusion.

"I don't understand" Stephen Colby uttered nervously. Alicia's violet eye's shimmered dazzlingly in the dark and she placed a warm hand onto her date's muscular arm. She glanced over to the terrace that stood beside them. A pale moonbeam stabbed the center of the floor.

"It wont hurt too bad" She whispered in a last effort to sooth him. His blue eyes widened with fear and rage as they darted around the room.

"What the!? what are you talking about?" He asked nervously. Alicia was hit with a swell of guilt. It washed over her like a tidal wave. Then it subsided. She'd done this hundreds No! thousands of times. Why bother feeling the least bit culpable now? And right in the middle of a. . . . . . feeding no less. She pushed emotion into the back of her head.

"Bravo" Another voice exclaimed. I bounced off the walls and echoed around the spacey corridor. Jumping off the narrow balcony and onto the spill of light a boy of fifteen or so entered the dense hall. He tore off a pair of dark sunglasses and stuffed them into his pocket.

"Honestly Leesh. You were just supposed to lead him down here. Did you really have to put on a show too?" Joshua Hotz asked disgustedly as he dusted off his Hugo Boss jeans. He pecked the top of her silky black hair covered head.

"Well. . . why not have a little fun while serving dinner?" She asked him boldly kissing Stephens pale cheek.

"You know it's against the rules" The brown haired new comer exclaimed his indigo eyes dancing rapidly. He looked at the blonde boy Victoria had brought to him with dismay. "The Guardians will find out" Joshhuffed he raked hand through his thick butterscotch colored hair.

"That's my problem" Alicia snapped. She sighed knowing that The Board would frown at her actions. "Besides its too late to undo all of this" She gestured to Stephen who still stood stupidly in the center of the room paralyzed by Alicia's poison kiss.

Josh smiled at her distress. "True. You'll be on probation for at least a month".

"Yea you sound so torn up about it" she retorted angrily. She looked at his fair waiflike face and noticed the dark purple bruises under his eyes were gone. She fingered the discoloration under her own eyes.

"Your not hungry?"

Josh shrugged tiredly. "Kinda" He replied stuffing his hands into his pockets. He glanced round the dark ball room understanding why his girlfriend would chose to bring her guest here. It was secluded and no one would ever even guess what was taking place inside.

"In that case" She grinned showing her gleaming fang like teeth

"We can share"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hmm. . . . . What did one wear to a brand new club in Manhattan? In January nonetheless. Usually Massie Block would just toss on the shortest skirt she could find and a cleavage bearing sparkly top. Tonight was not the case. Tonight she'd insisted on dressing extra trendily for the unrevealing of an Upper East Side club called DayLite. Of course the club was VIP only, her invitation had arrived days earlier. She glanced around her enormous Ralph Lauren filled room with frustration. Time to call Suki San for another upgrade. Ralph was so last season. Massie surveyed her seemingly endless closet, and tapped a finger against her thin glossy lips. Marc. . . .No Betsey. . . .maybe Armani. Then she saw it. The silver mini tube dress hanging in the back of her wardrobe. Perfect. It fit like a glove, accentuating her perfect figure. Highlighting her features a straight nose, big green eyes, smooth chocolate brown locks, everything arranged in a sweet round face. She strapped on a pair of silver stiletto heels and grabbed her favorite apple red coach purse.

"Kendra!" She shouted with supreme impatience.

"Yes Baby. No need to shout" Her stepmother said cheerfully. Kendra Block, second wife of the famous William Block, was always in high spirits no matter what. It annoyed Massie to no end. From her brand new perky boobs, to her brand new perky nose, to her brand new highlights and extensions. The woman was a joke. Massie didn't even understand why her father had been with this lady for the past seven years. She really didn't have anything to offer. Besides a pretty face and right on maternal instinct.

"Kendra I'm going out. Can you call me a cab?"

"Well sure darling . . . .but in that outfit?" Kendra asked skeptically.

"I just mean shouldn't you show a little bit more skin? You do have to keep up your image" The 42 year old woman protested. She arched her barely there blonde eyebrows in her husbands daughter's direction and pouted slightly.

"No I think it's perfect" Massie countered feeling a bit distressed. The way she always felt when she talked to Kendra. She ran her hands down the front of the clingy dress.

"Fine, fine. " Kendra waved. Her heels clacked noisily as she crossed the entry and made her way to the kitchen.

As Massie stepped into her mustard yellow cab she tapped the drivers shoulder.

"Can you please stop at the nearest Nordstrom's? I need a new dress."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"It's that time of the year again" Merri Lee Marrvil exclaimed happily clapping her hands together in excitement. She tore open the thick cream-colored manila folder, exposing the broad mint green packet that lay inside. The two-inch stack of papers was none other than a formal invitation to the The Board, a front-page society group her mother had been in for years. The packet was just a reinstating of her membership, and after every winter vacation she reapplied to the high-end private club. The Board had always been a hush-hush subject. No one, besides its true members, knew whether it was genuine. The Board was made up of the wealthiest and most powerful people in all of the New York area. Lawyers, Senators, Mayors, Government officials, and their pristine well educated wives. Dylan Marrvil watched in revulsion as her exceedingly qualified mother telephoned the other Boarder Wives animatedly chatting about this Sunday's upcoming meeting. Dylan's ample emerald green eyes rolled in disgust and in the blink of an eye she'd left her mothers' spacious master bedroom and was on her way to the kitchen. She fingered through0 the rest of the mail. A cell phone bill for 769.82, a notice from Saks that Mrs.Marrvil's new trench coat had arrived yesterday and she could feel free to pick it up whenever it suited her, a new issue of _Vogue_ to go along with the 273 Dylan already had, and some invitation to a club called DayLite. Useless. She pushed open the swinging half door into the kitchen and dropped the mail on the marble counter top.

Thirsty!?

Her mind screamed as she tore open the stainless steel refrigerator door. Vitamin Water? Yup that would soothe her parched throat. She gulped down the sweet 32 oz pink liquid and reached for another.

So Thirsty.

"So many calories" her older sister Yolanda droned tapping her French manicured nails onto the large half empty bottle. She twirled a red curl, identical to Dylan's around one bony finger and sighed.

"Did Merri Lee get her summons today?" The 17 year old asked jadedly. Yolanda Marrvil had been a member of The Board ever since she was fifteen years old. All of her immaculate friends were junior associates of the crowd too.

"Of course. Tomorrow is the first day back to school" Dylan said. Her voice dripping with traces of duh. Yolanda's green eyes narrowed and she placed her hands on her exceedingly thin waist.

"Just because you haven't gotten your letter yet doesn't mean. . "

"I'll get my letter soon enough" Dylan snapped fiercely. She turned her back to her sister and finished the remainder of her drink in a single gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Mom!" Claire Lyons shrieked as she swung open the front door of her family's Soho Loft.

"Yes darling?" Judi Lyons replied as she slowly entered the entry. Brown haired, blue eyed, Judi Lyons (ex wife of Jay Lyons) was voted #15 on Peoples most beautiful list. She lifted her short amber colored highlights off the back of her neck and pulled them into a short low ponytail.

"It CAME!" Claire screamed waving a thick packet of green papers into her mothers face. Judi sighed.

"Congratulations." She snapped before striding out of the well furnished entry behind a cloud of Daisy by Marc Jacobs perfume. Claire's delicate little nose crinkled and her blond eyebrows scrunched. For weeks her mother had waited for the day her only daughter's admission form would arrive and she would be accepted into The Board as one of their Junior Members. They'd refreshed Claire's honey blond highlights in preparation and upgraded her wardrobe. And now when she'd received the one item that would make or break her high school career her mom chose to be a major bitch about it. Claire stomped into her bedroom and slammed the door. She fingered the thick fancy papers in her hand. So many forms just for some social club.


	5. Authors Note

**I know the story is a little confusing for those who have never read Blue Bloods, but basically The Board is a club for vampires. **

**Alicia, Josh, Kristen, Derrick, and Cam are already on it.**

**Massie, Claire, Dylan, Kemp, and Chris aren't yet.**

**There are going to be more pairings beside Alicia and Josh. Oh and I update fast for some strange reason. R&R**

Your fearless author Cassidi!(thats me!)


	6. Chapter 6

"Man are you seeing seeing spots too?" Derrick Harrington groaned as her plopped down next to his friends in school Monday morning. He rubbed his tired blue /brown eyes and smiled at Cameron Fisher, Alicia Rivera, Kristen Gregory, and Joshua Hotz. They looked the way he felt: tired. Like no one had slept the night before.

"Not anymore Kristen replied slyly arching her swan like neck and twirling a lock of dirty blond hair. Derrick smiled and picked at the tray of food in front of him. French toast, scrambled eggs, sausage, all completely unappetizing.

"What did you guys do this weekend?" He asked warily as his eyes followed a long legged brunette in gray jeans across the cafeteria.

"I went to DayLite. That club that opened Saturday." Cam said tiredly. He rested his head in the folds of his skinny pale arms.

"Oh yeah I got an invite to that place." Josh said taking another swig of Redbull. Alicia, who had been staring at the luminous screen of her sidekick the entire time, suddenly looked up. Her brown eyes twinkled and Derrick could see the violet undertones. Just like when Kristen's eyes caught the light and he noticed the deep purple around the edges of her navy blue pupils. She leaned in, her fine dark hair falling like a smooth satin curtain around her ivory toned face.

"Board meetings are staring again. Next Sunday"

Cam's dark eyebrows shot up with disbelief. "No way. My moms a senior associate. She says no new admissions till February" He protested.

"Well your mommy lied Cam" Alicia accused. Cam growled under his breath and his eyes flashed. Alicia bared her fang like teeth in response.

"Guy's quit it" Kristen complained. "Can't we get through I lunch without the two of you bickering"

Derrick ignored her comment and turned to Alicia. "Who?" He asked. She handed him a piece of green paper. What was it with the committee and all their green stuff.

**Grade A New Members**

Madeline Block Tori Adams

Francesca Morales Jared Bryce

Andy Stone Brad Donovan

Kevin Mafferson Dylan Marvil

Ben Jameson Claire Lyons

Priscilia Strosso Margret Antonio

Kemp Hurley Christopher Plovert

Lane Abeley Caleb Morales

Markus Pallone Griffin Hastings

"Are you sure this is them?" Josh asked studying the paper over Derrick's shoulder.

"Positive" Alicia nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

"It's so heavy" Dylan Marvil gushed stroking her thick white acceptance letter. Massie Block sighed and rolled her eyes. Her letter had shown up that morning along with Dylans.

"Do I look okay?"Massie asked. She looked over at Kristen Gregory's Marc Jacobs trench coat, left unbuttoned to reveal a black Betsey Johnson shirt and black Citizen of Humanity jeans. Alicia was wearing a tight black turtleneck sweater with a pair of Black Label stretch skinny jeans. The oozed confidence as they plunked down their empty trays onto a table filled with boys. Massie sighed. This morning her yellow mini dress had seemed like a good idea. Now she just felt like a eye sore.

"Dyl do you think we're cool enough to be on the Board?" she asked her friend tracing her lips with pink gloss. The redhead shrugged played with her thick curls.

"I guess. We're important" Dylan shrugged again. Massie rested her head in her palm. Sure, her parents were mega worshiped when it came to society, but she was she? She picked up a fork and stabbed her Cobb salad. Back at Allen Day Middle School she'd been worshiped. A fashion god plucked from heaven to share her knowledge with the less fortunate

"Dyl, I need some new clothes." Massie blinked "Everyone on the Board wears black all the time. We won't fit in." Dylan made a face.

"Mass we're not everyone." She reminded her. "We are just us and that can't change. No matter how much we shop. Besides, my mom is on it. How cool can it be?"

()()()()()()

Claire Lyons snapped her fingers in front of Layne Abeleys face. "Earth to Layne." The mouse haired girl snapped to attention.

"What? Oh sorry. I was day dreaming." She apologized grabbing her geography book from her mint colored locker and slammed the metal door shut.

"Yeah. I got that" Claire rolled her eyes. Layne frowned at Claires bad attitude and tucked the large green book into her tote. Lately her friend had been acting really strangely. She wondered if it had something to do with the next Board meeting this Sunday. Layne noticed certain kids in her grade acting even more showoffy than usual. Their freshly pressed shirts were tucked into their creased pants and the girls colorful Betsey Johnson dresses were ruffled and bright. They were all hoping to impress one group of people. The people that held their social status by a single thread. Cameron Fisher, Kristen Gregory, Derrick Harrington, Alicia Rivera, and Josh Hotz. The Boards coolest, youngest, trendiest, Junior members. Yet no matter what they did, the exclusive posse wouldn't care. Even Claire had fallen under the spell. Today she was wearing a short belted trench skirt and a Rouche detailed blouse, both from Burberry.  
"Whatev's" Layne sighed as she slid into her seat next to Claire. At Briarwood Octavian Country Day School classes had a maximum of 15 students and seating assignments just restricted the students right to socialize. Madness.


End file.
